The present invention relates generally to drinking containers, and more particularly to a non-spillable insulated drinking container which includes an automatically extendable and retractable straw mechanism.
The need for sealed liquid containers which may be used without spilling the liquid contents contained therein is well known, especially in situations such as driving and during other activities where the container might be jostled or upset or is otherwise in an unstable environment. Additionally, an insulation feature which maintains the liquid contained therein either in a cooled or heated condition is also desirable. Further, many users prefer to consume the liquid by sipping on a straw rather than drinking from an opened container to further limit the possibility of spilling the liquid.
Two patents known to applicant disclose containers having an integrally formed straw housings Finch and Leeds U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,998 and 3,558,033. U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,587 to Griffin also discloses a cover for a container having a straw housing integrally formed within which there is disposed a projectable straw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,809 to Pugh also discloses the provision of a straw housing integrally formed with the cover of the container having a projectable straw which extends outwardly from the cover through an aperture normally covered by a flap. A later patent to Pugh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,855 also discloses a flexible straw in conjunction with a container which includes a lid having a tear out strip, the flexible straw attached to the tear out strip and confined within the container until the tear out strip is removed.
The Vannucci U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,406 discloses a container in which an elongated resilient straw is positioned and held thusly until a sealed closure atop the container is removed. An automatic straw emerging device is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,324 to Wang. This invention, which is structured to be incorporated into a conventional beverage can which is sealed by a sealing tap which, when pulled, releases the flexible straw for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,614 to Murphy discloses a container having a cover threadably secured thereon which is integrally provided with a handle. The handle includes a compressible portion which develops pressurized air for dispensing liquid from the container. No sipping straw is provided.
The present invention provides an insulated container having a removable sipping straw which is extendable from a sealed container by the application of air pressure at the bottom of the straw to force it upwardly into fluid communication with a stationary straw which downwardly extends to the bottom of the container for suctioning fluid therefrom. Suction means are also provided to retract the removable straw back down into the container for storage.